The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard defines the Charging and Collection Function (CCF) where it consists of two main components—Charging Data Function (CDF) and Charging Gateway Function (CGF). The CDF has the responsibility of receiving charging data from network elements that are involved in session flows for session initiation protocol (SIP) based services, and those network elements may be referred to as Charging Trigger Functions (CTFs). CTFs send charging data in the form of Diameter messages to the CCF. The CDF uses the provided charging data to generate charging data records (CDRs), and then delivers the CDRs to the CGF for placement in a file for collection and processing by Operational/Business Support Systems (OSS/BSS). The CDRs are used to meet various operational and business-related requirements. This disclosure is directed to addressing issues in the existing technology.